


Двое и медведь

by fandom All Figure Skating 2020 (fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020)



Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Humor, M/M, Plushies, Pre-Slash, Мелкотексты нерейтинг 2020, ФБ-2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:40:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25258615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Figure_Skating_2020/pseuds/fandom%20All%20Figure%20Skating%202020
Summary: Серия из двух драбблов.
Relationships: Javier Fernández & Yuzuru Hanyu, Javier Fernández/Yuzuru Hanyu
Comments: 2
Kudos: 23
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Работы фандома фигурного катания с ФБ-2020





	1. Двое и…

**Author's Note:**

> Иллюстрация к серии, она же источник вдохновения:  
> 

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Не перепутайте улыбку мироздания с его саркастическим смешком.

Конечно, все было слишком хорошо, чтобы оказаться правдой. Что Юзу, узнав о его приезде в Канаду, на сочувственный вздох «надо квартиру искать» предложил на первое время остановиться у себя (это Юзу-то, конспиратор сотого уровня и вообще!). Что Юми не сожгла его взглядом сразу с порога и вообще была довольно мила для любящей матери, которая все годы тренировок _подозревала_ и всячески ненавязчиво _пресекала_. Что Юзу в первый же вечер после приезда Хави позвал его в свою спальню вместе поиграть в недавно вышедшую игру — попутно бросив, что кровать у него большая и Хави может остаться, если захочет. Хави даже незаметно ущипнул себя, чтобы проверить, не сон ли это.

Хитрый прищур мироздания в реальности воплотился в милую улыбку огромного оранжевого медведя. Кровать у Юзу действительно была большой, а по центру, заботливо укрытый одеялом, лежал здоровенный Вини-Пух. И бессердечно улыбался. Мечты о романтике рухнули мгновенно: медведь был широким, и даже «случайно» дотянуться через него до Юзу не получится.

— А где… салфетница? — растерянно спросил Хави, не сводя глаз с разлучника.

— В чистке, — коротко ответил Юзу. — А с этим я сплю.

— А тот, который салфетница… он не обидится? — осторожно уточнил Хави.

— Я не сплю с Пух-саном! Он боевой товарищ! — возмутился Юзу.

Надежды ухнули вниз, как советский Вини-Пух с простреленным шариком — когда группа Морозова тренировалась в России, Хави успел оценить шедевры советской мультипликации.

В тот вечер Хави проиграл вчистую: проклятый медведь мешал сосредоточиться. Но на ночь в комнате Юзу остался: пускай делить кровать придется еще и с гигантской игрушкой, но лучше так, чем никак.

Выражение лица Юми, когда на следующее утро она увидела Хави выходящим из комнаты Юзу, почти в полной мере восполнило моральные потери предыдущего вечера.


	2. ... и медведь

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> «В конце концов… Нет, так больше нельзя. Остаться должен только один!»

Медведя Хави недооценил. Почти каждый вечер Юзу звал к себе поиграть, каждый раз Хави оставался потом в его комнате (жаль, Юми в тот же день узнала о реальном положении вещей и больше испепеляющих взглядов не бросала), и пока каждый раунд оставался за медведем. Если бы Юзу хотя бы обнимал этого плюшевого монстра нормально, можно было продвинуться хоть куда-то! Но Юзу чаще всего просто держал медведя за лапу, иногда прижимался к нему щекой. Полное фиаско. Засыпал Хави, глядя или в потолок, или на желтый (в темноте серый, но это неважно) улыбающийся профиль.

За неделю Хави выяснил, есть ли у медведя имя («Пух», — недоуменно ответил Юзу, будто начал подозревать Хави в недоразвитости), как давно он обитает в кровати Юзу («Недавно»), скоро ли его будет нужно чистить («Не думаю») и не вызывает ли оседающая на мехе пыль аллергию («Пока вроде нет»). Положение начало казаться безнадежным, а медведь все так же нагло улыбался.

Ровно спустя неделю после возвращения в Канаду и первой ночи с Юзу и медведем Хави решил, что пришло время для серьезного разговора.

— Ты же понимаешь, что так не может продолжаться? — негромко спросил он, прочистив горло.

Собеседник ничего не ответил.

— Это изощренное издевательство, ну правда. Каждый вечер, просто каждый вечер я третий лишний. Какой был смысл меня звать? В видеоигры можно хоть в гостиной играть, это же не…

Согласия не последовало, но и возражений тоже. Можно счесть хорошим знаком.

— В конце концов… Нет, так больше нельзя. Остаться должен только один! — возвестил Хави и, решительно подняв большого плюшевого Пуха с кровати, понес его к двери.

В дверях оказался Юзу. Он смотрел на Хави с широченной улыбкой, а в глазах плясали чертята:

— Ты что, выбрал Пуха, а не меня?

Хави, застуканный на месте преступления, так опешил, что не сразу понял вопрос.

— Ты сказал, что остаться должен кто-то один, — пояснил Юзу, улыбаясь, — и взял Пуха.

— Могу выбросить его в окно, — пробурчал Хави, уже опасаясь надеяться.

— Что-о? Нет! — возмутился Юзу. — Но, если ты собираешься остаться у меня, Пух может ночевать в твоей кровати.

— Замечательно, — ошарашенно пробормотал Хави. — Отлично. Гениальное решение, но почему нельзя было сказать сразу?

— Почему нельзя? Можно. Но ты же не спрашивал, — подмигнул Юзу, забрал медведя и скрылся за дверью.

«Боже, дай мне сил, — подумал Хави, переводя взгляд с двери на пустую кровать и обратно. — И смекалки».


End file.
